Anti-hyaluronan agents, such as hyaluronan-degrading enzymes, e.g., PH20, are used in methods of treating hyaluronan-associated diseases or conditions, including cancers and in particular hyaluronan-associated cancers or tumors. Hyaluronan (hyaluronic acid; HA) is a glycosaminoglycan that exists predominantly in connective tissues, skin, cartilage, and in synovial fluid in mammals. In connective tissue, the water of hydration associated with hyaluronan creates hydrated matrices between tissues. HA is found in the extracellular matrix of many cells, especially in soft connective tissues. Certain diseases are associated with expression and/or production of hyaluronan, including solid tumors. Anti-hyaluronan agents are agents that modulate HA synthesis or degradation, thereby altering HA levels in a tissue or cell. Specially, hyaluronidases are enzymes that degrade hyaluronan. By catalyzing the breakdown of HA, hyaluronidases can be used to treat diseases or disorders associated with accumulation of HA or other glycosaminoglycans, including cancers and tumors. For the treatment of cancers, and in particular solid tumor cancers, there is a need for improved or alternative therapeutic treatments.